The Car
A man named John was driving with his wife when his car hit a ravine. He pushed his wife out to safety, John was killed in the drop. Police searched his computer and found a chilling image. The Story After the discovery of the image, John's wife was found hanging in her house. The police chief noticed a printed version of the same image in her pocket. It wasnt human. On the back of the image, it said "Yakimoto Motors, INC". Yakimoto Motors was a very popular car industry. Police investigated the factory one sunday night, discovering thousands of the same image inside the engine. They reported this to the chief and captain, but then all signals cut out. The police team were never seen or heard from again. The chief decided to have a word with Shogo Yakimoto, the founder of the industry. He said he knew nothing of the creature in the image, and to find the car that went into the revene. The car was pulled out and John's body was no where to be found. The car strangely took no damage at all. The chief looked in the car. Millions of printed pictures were taped inside the car, stacked one after the other. The chief peered in the back to find a severed hand, completely drained of blood. The chief and his team went back to the station to investigate. The staff leader left her book in the chief's room. Pity. The room was filled with a strange, metallic smell. She frowned a bit, her arms breaking out into chills. There was a strange feeling of malice in the room, as if a malevolent gaze were fixed upon her. It was a mind trick; the all-nighter was catching up with her. She could hear th chief breathing on the far side of the room—a heavy sound, almost as if he had been running. He must have picked up a cold during the last tense week before the final investigation. She crept along the wall until she reached the book, groping among the covers for the stray handbook. In the silence, she could hear a steady drip-drip-drip sound. She sighed silently. Facilities would have to come to fix the sink in the bathroom… again. Her fingers closed on the book. She picked it up softly and withdrew from the room as silently as she could. Relieved to be out of the room, she hurried back downstairs, collapsed into an overstuffed chair and studied until six o’clock. She finally decided that enough was enough. She noticed the chief was not awake yet. He usually was. She went to check on him. Her nose was met by an earthy, metallic smell a second before her eyes registered the scene in her dorm room. The chief was nowhere to be found, but blood had filled the room. Two drops of blood fell from the saturated blanket with a drip-drip noise that sounded like a leaky faucet. Scream after scream poured from her mouth, but she couldn’t stop herself any more than she could cease wringing her hands. All along the hallway, doors slammed and footsteps came running down the passage. Within moments other officers had gathered in his doorway, and one of the fellow officers, the Captain, gripped her arm with a shaking hand and pointed a trembling finger toward the wall. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Then she fainted into his arms. On the wall above the bed, written in the chief's blood, were the words: "Aren’t you glad you didn’t turn on the light?" Yakimoto motors was under heavy notoriety. Police questioned Shogo constantly, The image was very strange. Many officers traced the images to an abandoned school. A team of police rushed to the location. The team of officers kicked in the school's front doors. "Go! Go! Go!" Yelled the Captain, storming in. The team split into two parts, checking each corridor with their AR-15 Flashlight attachments. "What the fuck...?" An Officer stood horrified at the foot of an old Teacher's desk. He saw a trail of dried blood- at least 20 years old. The two parted team then linked back together and followed the trail to the janitor's closet. They opened a door to realize this was no closet... It was the boiler room! A set of metal stairs led to a bridge. They surveyed the room below, still fiery and dangerous looking. The team wondered who could have turned on the furnace- before noticing it. The creature from the photograph, standing at the end of the metal bridge. "Fuck!" Yelled the Captain, shooting at the being. The creature laughed, and deflected the bullets mid-air. The bullets hovered, before being thrown back at the Captain, throwing him off the bridge and to the floor below. "Fools!" Said the creature, slashing it's sharp-clawed hand at the bridge's suspension wire, knocking the bridge to the floor. The creature then jumped at least 20 ft. in the air and landed, causing a crater in the stone floor. The creature used it's supernatural powers to levitate the captain, before smashing him through a hidden door. The Captain noticed that there were thousands of children's rotting corpses in there. It smelled like hell, and the buzzing of flies didn't help. The Captain quickly collected himself and ran out the smashed door, jumping on the creature. The Captain punched the creature and the creature threw him at the ceiling. The Captain recovered almost instantly, and used his tactical skills to warrant the creature's slow reflexes to his advantage. The boiler was overheated, and began spewing flames everywhere. This, mixed with the creature's violent swinging of arms, caused an oil leakage. The entire room was engulfed in flames. The team sprinted up one of the maintenance ladders to escape. "Captain, quickly!!" Screamed the Lieutenant. He reached his hand out to the Captain, who was disoriented in all of the chaos. The Captain extended his arm, and grabbed the Lieutenant's hand. The creature, angered, jumped straight for him, and knocked him right out. He fell, and the team had no choice but to depart without him. The team